1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon material based on an organic nanofilm using thermal evaporation and a method for preparing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a carbon material based on an organic nanofilm using thermal evaporation and a method for preparing the same, the carbon material being obtained by using solid pitch obtained from inexpensive petroleum residue oil or coal to produce a carbon material such as graphene or a carbon nanofilm through thermal evaporation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon materials having excellent physical and chemical properties have been used in various industrial fields. For example, carbon materials, such as graphene, graphite, a carbon nanofilm, a carbon nanotube and fullerene, have been spotlighted as materials for electric/electronic devices, optical devices and filter devices.
Among such carbon materials, graphene or a carbon nanofilm, particularly graphene has significantly higher electron transportability, thermal conductivity, mechanical strength and flexibility as compared to the existing device materials, and thus active studies have been conducted about them.
As disclosed in the related art, including Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 10-2009-00265568, 10-2009-0043418 and 10-2010-0120492 and Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-1063359, graphene or a carbon nanofilm is produced by coating an organic film with a micro-scale thickness on a metal film functioning as a catalyst, followed by high-temperature carbonization.
However, according to the related art, the graphene and carbon nanofilm require an additional patterning operation so that they are applied to devices, particularly electronic devices, and such an operation is complicated and requires additional cost. In addition, selection of an organic molecule for use in such coating is difficult, and such a coating material is expensive even if it allows vapor deposition.
Therefore, we have conducted many studies to solve the above problems, and found that when a solid pitch-based material obtained from inexpensive petroleum residue oil or coal is used as a starting material, an organic nanofilm is formed by using a thermal evaporation process and a carbon material is obtained from the formed organic nanofilm, the overall cost is reduced and no additional operation is required. The present disclosure is based on this finding.